Soul Wars
by TheSilverSmith
Summary: "The Galactic Empire develops a new technology that allows them to travel to a new world. The world of Soul Eater. Will the meisters of the DWMA be able to combat this new threat. They may need the help of a certain Rebel Alliance." (Kid Chaos 64).


The following is a reworking of Kid Chaos 64's fanfiction, and so all credit with regards to the idea goes to him. All I did was make the prose itself a bit more pretty.

Ch1

Who is the figure in black?

A team of two men walked forwards and stopped at the edge of a sidewalk, gazing up at the tower which stood firmly over them and glowed brightly against the night sky.  
The first individual, a man of Native American and Norse ancestry, whose dark, blonde hair was kept from his face by a headband, adjusted the tassels which hung from the sleeves, collar, and belt of his cultural outfit. The second individual, whose clothes were of a modern style, wore a blue hooded sweatshirt with a skull design upon its hood. He kept his hands within the pockets of his baggy jeans, and then removed them for a moment so that he could brush his light, blonde bangs from his eyes.  
"Hey, Wolf, my man, my meister" the man in the hoodie said with excitement and cheer between his words, "Paris sure is amazing this time of year. Don't you agree?"  
"Mac, we can go sightseeing after we take care of the kishin." Wolf tilted his neck until the bones within cracked in sequence. "The DWMA gave us a few leads as to where we can find this beast, and we have checked all of the locations but one."  
Wolf caught Mac dedicating his attention to a restaurant nearby. He could tell that his weapon would rather be elsewhere. He gripped onto Mac's shoulder and forcefully turned him so that he faced his meister.  
"We can eat when we're done. C'mon, Mac, let's check the Eiffel tower."  
"Whatever you say, dude. Looking forward to a French cuisine. But I will never eat that - what's it called? - is-car-go. Ever."  
The two DWMA members crossed the busy road and walked until the Eiffel tower stood directly over them. Then a sound came from atop the historic structure.  
"Did you hear that?"  
Mac didn't hear Wolf's question and was instead tying the shoelace of his left sneaker.  
"Mac!" Wolf repeated.  
"Yeah! Yeah!"  
Mac quickly got up from the concrete and paid close attention to his surroundings. He heard the sound again, this time fully processing it.  
"Yeah, I hear it. Sounds like slurping."  
Wolf and Mac looked in the direction of the growing sound and found a flying creature which held the burning soul of a deceased human in its claws. The two men responded in disgust upon seeing the kishin. Wolf took a deep inhalation and shouted.  
"Zort, fly monster of Paris, your soul is ours!" His voice reverberated through the air and shook the surrounding environment, capturing the attention of the kishin which growled in response. Mac rubbed his ears which were deafened from his meister's voice.  
"Agh, y'know, I don't think you were loud enough."  
"Mac, you know what to do."  
"Right!"  
Mac's body glowed with a bright blue hue and then changed into the form of a European broadsword. Seeing this, Zort quickly consumed the remains of the human soul and jumped from the top of the tower with its wings spanned out as it descended. Zort landed on the concrete with a violent thud and stood approximately ten meters from the two men. Wolf strengthened his grip on his partner's handle and prepared himself, focusing his attention on the fly monster's movements. Zort launched himself, hovering a foot in the air, at a blazing speed towards Wolf and Mac, but Wolf waited patiently.  
"Um, Wolf, aren't you gonna do something?"  
Wolf didn't respond and instead remained focused. As the beast neared him, Wolf swung his weapon, creating a clean cut in Zort's body which reached from its shoulder to its opposite hip. The creature fell onto the concrete, rolling and sliding from its own momentum until finally coming to a halt. Zort died, it's body dissolving and leaving behind a single kishin egg.  
Mac returned to his human form and approached the egg with Wolf beside him. He grabbed the egg and shook it in Wolf's face, taunting him with laughter.  
"Hurry up and eat the egg, Mac. Disgusting."  
"It's not as bad as you make it. It has to be better than French snails at least."  
Mac hung the kishin egg over his gaping mouth and then dropped it inside. After a few moments of chewing, he swallowed the egg and released a garbled burp from his bowels.  
"And with that, this guy's one step closer to becoming a death scythe. Can't wait for that to happen, can you Wolf?"  
Wolf fixed his shirt and then proceeded forwards.  
"Our work here is done. We have time, so let's try that French cuisine you're so interested in."  
Mac followed his meister with a wide grin on his face, but a cloaked figure stood before them in the distance, blocking their path.  
"Hey! Is that Lord Death? What's up!"  
"Silence, Mac. That's not who you think it is."  
From the shadows emerged the caped figure whose dark suit struck fear into the hearts of the kishin hunters. The angular cheeks of the helmet, its triangular mouth piece, and the cold, heartless breathing of the person within frightened the two the most, chilling them to their bones.  
"Look, if you don't what happened to that monster to happen to you, I suggest you get out of here." Mac said with confidence.  
"Impressive, most impressive. But the power to slay a single creature is insignificant next to the power of the dark side." the man stated in a firm response.  
"Who are you?" Wolf asked, clenching his fist in preparation for an altercation.  
The man responded after a mechanical exhalation. "I am Darth Vader, a lord of the Sith, a bane to all who would stand against my master."  
"Sith?" Mac asked the dark lord, "Is that some kind of kishin?"  
Vader ignored the unimportant question, pulling from his belt a cylindrical hilt of metal. He pressed a button upon the hilt, igniting the blade of red light with a snap-hiss sound. His lightsaber, fully ignited, hummed eerily and casted a red light onto the black of his helmet.  
"Is that a sword?" Mac exclaimed in shock, "Something tells me he's not here to mug a couple of tourists."  
"Mac, now would be the ideal time to transform."  
"I agree."  
Mac changed into his broadsword form once more, landing in the hands of his meister. Wolf readied his weapon, patiently waiting for Vader to make a move.  
Moments passed and both waited for the other to attack. "I grow tired of your lack of initiative." Vader marched forwards at a walking pace, each step taken with a rage and a lack of mercy as red as the blade which he wielded. When he reached Wolf, Vader rose his lightsaber above his head and swung down at the meister. Wolf analyzed his attacker's style of fighting, evading each swing, and then, expecting a successful defense, he put his weapon forward. Vader's lightsaber met with Wolf's sword and then cleanly cut through it as a knife cuts butter. The glowing blade, immediately after slicing Mac in two, skimmed the surface of Wolf's skin, leaving a bleeding cut. Wolf stumbled back, dropping the remaining half of Mac onto the concrete with a loud ring. He felt great pain coming from his partner, and then there was nothing. Wolf could no longer feel Mac's wavelength. He remained still, in shock and in denial of what had just happened in an instant. As the dark aggressor raised his open hand into the air, a invisible force lifted Wolf from the ground and began to choke him by the neck. Wolf spoke to Vader, gasping for air between each word.  
"What are you doing to me? How are you doing this?"  
"Perhaps my master was foolish to believe the warriors of this planet to be a threat."  
"You'll pay for this."  
Vader closed his fist into a ball and the horrifying crunch of Wolf's neck followed. Then, to his surprise, Vader let down his hand, dropping Wolf onto the concrete. He coughed and gasped for air as the Sith approached him. Wolf grabbed his broken broadsword in a last attempt to defend himself, but Vader wrenched it from his hands using the force. He held the broken weapon in his hand, studying it.  
"How primitive."  
Vader walked past Wolf and looked down upon his suffering.  
"What are you waiting for? Do it."  
"As you wish."  
Vader flipped the sword in his hand so that it pointed down and then used the force to drive the blade into Wolf's body. The meister let out a dreadful scream and then died, his body lying on the cold pavement.  
An alert sounded and Vader removed a holo-pad communicator from his belt. He activated the communicator and a man in an imperial uniform appeared on the device.  
"Lord Vader, the emperor expects a report on your findings, and you have been on that planet for far too long. Perhaps I should have a team come and escort you—"  
But before the man could finish talking, he began to choke, gasping for air in the same way that the meister did.  
"Know your place, Admiral. I have no need for an escort. My master shall have his report."  
The communication ended and a distortion of space appeared before Vader. He deactivated his lightsaber and looked upon his defeated enemy once more before finally disappearing.


End file.
